geminidiariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine North (Book)
Katerina North was one the protagonists. Katerina was the only daughter of Brandon North and Adalyn Blackwell. She fell in love with the siphon Kai Parker. Together, the two welcomed their only daughter Katherine. Sadly, Katerina died from childbirth. Katerina was a member of the North Family and North Coven. Overview Biography Character Description Physical Appearance Powers & Abilities |-|Werewolf= Katerina possessed the standard powers & abilities that come with lycanthropy. * Super Strength: Katherine possess supernatural strength that makes her far stronger than humans. * Super Speed: Katherine is much faster than humans, and possesses this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. * Super Agility: Katherine possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, she has demonstrated that she can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. She can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Super Durability: Katherine can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. She can also exert herself for longer periods without tiring. * Healing Factor: Katherine possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if she is physically injured, her body will heal rapidly. Like vampires, she can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a her neck is broken, she stays dead. * Super Senses: Katherine has the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because she is supernatural and has powers that exceeds her wolf counterparts, she can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Katherine is able to make her eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When she is furious or forced to defend himself, her anger increases all her power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows her to access some of the power of her wolf form to give her an edge. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: During a full moon, Katherine will unwillingly transform from her human form and into her wolf form. However, if a she is pregnant, she will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill her baby. * Full Moon: Katherine's strength, speed, agility, and all her powers are enhanced to her peak during a full moon. * Immunity to Silver: Katherine is immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound her, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to her. * Advanced Werewolf Bite: Katherine possesses a bite that is deadly enough to even kill a vampire. |-|Witch= Katerina possessed the standard powers & abilities of a witch. Appearances Name * The name Katerina is an American name. In American, the meaning of the name Katerina is Pure.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/katherine/ * The surname North is English meaning A person who lived in the North.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/north References Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:North Family